


一个育儿短打

by salon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salon/pseuds/salon
Summary: 养小孩的故事特别短
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

尹净汉在幼儿园门口等了快二十分钟，才看见森林班的小朋友排成一队跟着老师往大门口走。

尹净汉懒得动，就坐在驾驶席上没挪窝，摇下车窗朝着那边叫了声小兔，又招了招手。

崔小兔耳朵挺灵，眼也挺尖，迅速在老师跟前道完别就往这边跑，边跑还边喊妈妈。

眼看着崔小兔跑过来的时候脸上还挺高兴，没想到一拉开车门就撅起嘴，不说话，也不看他。

小孩子就是喜怒无常，尹净汉叹了口气，不知道崔小兔又在闹什么。

但他收拾孩子有个好方法，跟收拾他亲爸一个法子，晾着，然后这对父子一定是自己先忍不住，准会像倒豆子一样噼里啪啦把什么都说出来。

果然，车开出去还没五分钟，崔小兔就憋不住了。

别在外面叫我小兔。崔小兔拉着小脸可不高兴。

怎么啦，尹净汉手指敲着方向盘，一边等红灯一边问他。

哪有男孩儿小名叫兔子的啊，崔小兔嘟嘟囔囔，都说了一百遍了，就因为爸爸上回接我在学校门口这么喊我，我被全班同学笑了一个礼拜。

得，还是因为这个。

尹净汉抿着嘴，努力不让自己笑出来。崔胜澈跟他学了这件事，绘声绘色地，他实在不忍心让儿子知道爸妈都在私下偷偷乐，更不会说自己是故意叫他小名。

小兔子多可爱啊，他忍不住去呼噜了一把儿子后脑勺的头发，像在说绕口令一样问，小兔不喜欢小兔子吗。

崔小兔的大眼睛随了他爸，眼尾又朝下，这会儿瞪圆了跟尹净汉控诉，委屈得要命。

我都大班了！明年就上小学了！你说你们凭什么不叫我大名啊！权乐乐每天都在班里追着我故意喊我小兔！

那你下回告诉权乐乐，她爸外号是小仓鼠，尹净汉给他支招。

小孩子注意力转移得就是快，崔小兔立刻忘了自己为什么生气，抓着安全带就想凑过来。

顺荣叔叔吗？他明明每次都说自己是老虎！

他小时候就是个小仓鼠，尹净汉跟儿子解释。

崔小兔不相信，顺荣叔叔之前给我讲故事的时候说他就算和爸爸打架也不会输。

尹净汉撇撇嘴，你不相信你爸能赢？

可是爸爸都喜欢那些可爱的小动物。崔小兔掰着指头数，小狗，小熊，又歪着头念叨，还有什么来着？

尹净汉暗自摇头，觉得崔胜澈应该树立威严的父亲形象了。你爸喜欢大型犬，杜宾你知道吗？

我不知道！崔小兔快乐地打断他，他突然想起来他爸还喜欢什么了。我只知道我为什么叫小兔，我爸说因为他最喜欢小兔子。

尹净汉觉得自己可不能在儿子面前脸红。他点点头，我也最喜欢小兔子。


	2. Chapter 2

崔胜澈进门的时候家里挺安静，从玄关看不清客厅那边，只能隐约听见电视节目的声音。他觉得有点奇怪，平常这时候崔小兔一定会跟尹净汉叽叽喳喳今天幼儿园又发生了什么事情，但是现在竟然一点动静也没有。

等他进了客厅，果然看见两个人正在沙发上状似冷战。

其实崔小兔在假装看电视，虽然少儿频道正在重播他最喜欢的101忠狗，但他完全没心思把注意力集中在动画片上，听见玄关的动静知道崔胜澈回来了，立刻扑过去抱住亲爹肌肉坚硬的大腿。

崔小兔可不常跟他撒娇，就算经常被尹净汉欺负也每天喊着世上只有妈妈好，这会儿崔胜澈心里乐开了花还只能端着架子，趁着父子气氛融洽得先问清楚发生了什么事。

你又惹你妈生气了？

我才没有，崔小兔瘪着嘴，声音倒是挺大，是妈妈惹我生气了！

崔胜澈啊了一声，表示不理解。

之前都说好让我养小狗了，结果妈妈突然又说不可以！我都跟权乐乐说以后可以来家里和小狗玩，我们俩都给小狗想了好几个名字了！

崔胜澈明白过来，抓了抓脖子有点不知道该怎么办才好，只能抱起儿子先坐到沙发上。

你还没跟他说？

尹净汉嗯了一声，倒开始不好意思起来，我刚准备说呢你就回来了。

崔小兔现在顾不上闹情绪了，敏锐的观察力让他觉得有什么大事即将发生，他的视线在两个大人之间来回穿梭，企图在他们脸上发现点什么线索。

崔胜澈接受了尹净汉的眼神指示，犹豫了一下才开口。

养宠物要花很多时间和精力的，我们可能很长一段时间都没有办法照顾好小狗……

我可以自己照顾小狗！崔小兔激动地举起手。

都说了我和你妈没办法分心养你再养小狗！崔胜澈压住儿子的手，宣布了重大事项，你要当哥哥了。

看着崔小兔愣住的表情，尹净汉想完了，都说小孩子的领地意识很强，独生子女可不愿意分享自己独占的父母关爱给其他人，崔小兔都五岁了肯定也不愿意。他想到这又开始埋怨起对面那个看似无辜的人，都怪崔胜澈，他瞪了一眼对方，隔壁全家有对龙凤胎可太幸福了，根本不用考虑这些问题，要是当初早点要二胎，崔小兔就可以稀里糊涂当哥哥了。

崔胜澈叹了口气，正准备开口就被崔小兔打断了。

太好了！崔小兔大喊，尹净汉被吓了一跳，赶紧问他怎么了。

照顾小孩可比照顾小狗有趣多了！崔小兔跃跃欲试，夫酱也说我们要喜欢家里的每个成员，我也会喜欢……他顿了一下，转头问尹净汉，妈妈！是弟弟还是妹妹啊？

尹净汉不知道是该先纠正他照顾小孩和小狗完全不是一回事的错误观念，还是先教育他不应该管老师叫夫酱，就算是从小带着他玩的叔叔也不可以。

嗯……还不知道是弟弟还是妹妹。

如果是妹妹就好了！崔小兔兴致勃勃，我是男孩子我知道，男孩儿可不愿意叫小兔，女孩子的话我就可以把名字传给她。

崔胜澈笑死了，这孩子究竟是多不喜欢这名字，他摸了把儿子的头发问他喜欢什么。

崔小兔还在打自己的小算盘，想着以后有了妹妹，还可以养小狗，简直太令人高兴了，顺口就说我喜欢小狗。

尹净汉笑眯眯地接话，那如果是女孩子，她叫小兔，你就改名叫崔小狗吧。

崔小兔又被气到了。


	3. Chapter 3

崔小兔半夜被吵醒的时候还挺疑惑，他听见外面咣当一声，是什么东西落地的声音，他第一反应是爸妈打起来了，坐起来想了会儿又觉得不对，那两个人虽然经常拌嘴但从来没有过肢体上的冲突，他们家绝对是超级幸福美满的五好家庭。但崔小兔还是有点害怕，他跳下床悄悄地把卧室门开了一条缝往客厅看，结果看见地上蹲了个人，认清是尹净汉之后，他没忍住大喊一声妈妈跑了过去。

尹净汉头正晕着，被崔小兔从后面这么一扑，又是一个不稳差点跪在地上。

十分钟前崔胜澈烧得迷迷糊糊说还是难受，尹净汉伸手过去探了探对方的脑门，得出的结论是退烧药无效。崔胜澈低烧了两天，撑着结束了工作回来就躺在床上没动，尹净汉让他去医院，崔胜澈说反正是低烧好好睡一觉捂出汗就好了，随便吞了几粒胶囊蒙上被子倒头就睡，结果半夜还是烧了起来。尹净汉想着给他弄个冰毛巾，还没走到卫生间就觉得一阵眩晕，先是碰掉了崔胜澈放在柜子边缘的游戏手柄，接着又被崔小兔猛烈撞击，尹净汉眼前一黑，崔胜澈没倒下自己倒是先不行了。

尹净汉蹲在那儿缓了一会儿才站起来，第一反应是自己也被崔胜澈传染了。崔小兔抱着他的柯基玩具跟在他身后，看着他开水龙头，又跟着他回到卧室，像一条甩不掉的小尾巴。

尹净汉把毛巾搭在崔胜澈脑袋上，然后甩了甩刚才给崔胜澈量过体温的温度计，又夹在自己胳肢窝里，沉默地坐在床边等待。

崔小兔现在一点睡意都没了，眼睛都不眨地盯着尹净汉对着床头灯看体温计上的数字，想走近一点，尹净汉却推了推他，不让他过去，说，爸爸妈妈好像都在发烧呢。

崔小兔这下是真的害怕了，爸爸虽然身体强壮但是偶尔也会有小病小痛，这没什么，可是他从来没见过妈妈生病，就算难受好像也很快就好了，这会儿他听见发烧两个字从尹净汉嘴里说出来竟然有种天塌下来的感觉。

那怎么办呀……崔小兔看了眼窝在被子里的崔胜澈，觉得自己要哭，但又觉得男子汉得坚强一点，就鼓着腮帮子站在墙边攥紧了拳头。

尹净汉看着儿子也觉得抱歉，轻声说是害怕你被传染，又拿过床头柜上的手机打电话。

崔小兔听见他妈挺不好意思地跟电话那头的人说话，过了几分钟家里门铃就响了。崔小兔赶紧跑过去，先把旁边他专用的小凳子搬过来，再爬上去踮着脚看猫眼，看清来人之后才把门打开。

圆佑叔叔，崔小兔抓着全圆佑的手，我爸我妈好像都在发烧。

全圆佑反手握住崔小兔的小手，跟着他进了卧室。尹净汉已经把崔胜澈叫醒了，崔胜澈套着件厚大衣，脖子上围了一条尹净汉不知道从哪里翻出来的毛线围巾，看起来没什么精神的样子。

圆佑来了啊，尹净汉正在给自己戴帽子，这么晚了还打扰你，没把孩子吵醒吧？

全圆佑说没事，要不要我开车送你们去医院？

尹净汉摇摇头，递给崔胜澈一个口罩，看着对方戴上了，又帮着他把围巾拉上去了一点才说话，我刚刚叫了车，把小兔交给你照顾就够麻烦了。

全圆佑嫌他见外，本来明天早上就可以顺便送小兔去幼儿园的，倒是你们，明天还要上班吗？

尹净汉想了想，他好像也被烧糊涂了，仿佛第一次意识到这个问题，掏出手机看了眼日期才松了口气，我明天刚好没课，他嘛……不行的话就让知勋帮他请假。

崔小兔这才知道自己已经被托付给了圆佑叔叔，特别坚强地开口，我会乖乖的！爸爸妈妈要快点好起来，去医院要听医生的话！爸爸不要怕打针了，打了针痛痛才能快点飞走。

尹净汉扑哧一声笑了，拉着崔胜澈起来，你听清你儿子说什么了吗，打针的时候可不要哭啊。

崔胜澈本来都没力气跟他讲话，只能拽着他的手。自己的手很热，尹净汉的手也很热，明明都在生病，这家伙又在强撑什么。

他开口的时候声音有点哑，你多穿点，别穿这个外套了去把大衣找出来，围巾也戴上。

尹净汉罕见地哑了火，没还嘴，按照指示穿戴好，给崔小兔收拾好书包，关了灯去门口换鞋。

尹净汉一开始是想让崔小兔直接去隔壁睡觉，结果崔小兔非要跟着全圆佑一起送他们上车，尹净汉拗不过，又折回去把崔小兔的厚外套给他套上，四个人才一起下了楼。

看着尹净汉和崔胜澈一起上了出租车，崔小兔好像才忍不住要掉眼泪。全圆佑蹲下身抱起崔小兔，崔小兔的左手刚才一直被全圆佑牵着，右手却无意识地在伸在外面，也没放进口袋，凉凉的，他搂住全圆佑的脖子，软绵绵地说，圆佑叔叔，爸爸妈妈会很快好起来的吧。

全圆佑拍拍崔小兔，会的，小兔不要担心，很快就会好起来的。


	4. Chapter 4

尹净汉从下周一开始要被外派出去学习，今天周日，眼看着出发的日子就是明天了，医生明明说要注意最开始的几个月，崔胜澈变得比当事人还焦躁，他坐立不安地看着尹净汉蹲在地上收拾箱子怎么都觉得难受。

净汉啊，就不能不去吗？怎么你们学校一点人道主义关怀都没有，这出了事情他们能担待得起吗？

尹净汉烦死他了，半个小时前崔胜澈就开始念叨，嘴不停就算了，这么长时间竟然一次水都没喝。

我就是怀了个孕，也不是第一次了，再说了出去既不是上山砍柴也不是下河游泳，连路都走不了几步就去邻省调个研听听课怎么了？我们系还有人跟我抢名额，我不去能行吗？说着说着想起上个月办公室新来的空降兵，他还真的来气了，把手里的衣服一扔，行李也不想收拾了，干脆钻进被窝就想睡觉。

崔胜澈一看事态不对，赶紧闭了嘴。崔检说不过老婆，崔检也很崩溃，这事儿传出去全检察院都要笑掉大牙。但崔检只能立刻接下尹老师丢在一边的衣服，帮他继续收拾。

尹净汉窝在床上看着呢，这可不行啊，崔胜澈常年稳居家里丢三落四大赛第一名，连崔小兔都比他强，让他收拾行李那基本等于什么也没带。尹净汉叹了口气，又从床上爬起来，踹了一脚崔胜澈的屁股把他踢走，自己接着理箱子。

崔小兔知道他妈要出差，估计好一阵子没办法见面，觉得十分绝望。这会儿他扒在门边看他妈蹲着收拾东西，他爸坐在地上盯着他妈看，他有点难受，觉得老天爷要拆散他们一家人，不但带走了他妈，还带走了他妈肚子里没出生的那个性别未知的小东西。

崔小兔越想越悲伤，期期艾艾地问，妈妈，晚上我能和你一起睡吗？

崔胜澈想这可是短期内和尹净汉独处的最后时光，就算他再喜欢儿子也不能在这上面妥协。于是抢先一步回答他，不行，大班的小朋友要学会一个人睡觉。

崔小兔差点就要哭了，我从小班开始就自己一个人睡了！

崔胜澈伸手戳了戳儿子的脑门，那正好，不要打破这个优秀的生活习惯，今天也自己睡吧。

尹净汉听不下去了，迅速把几件还丢在外面的衣物扔进箱子，关了盖子落了锁，招招手让眼眶含泪的崔小兔过来，然后抱着儿子上了床。

行了，今晚跟我睡，让你爸睡你那儿。

崔小兔哼哼唧唧，特别乖地说，妈妈，我已经刷好牙洗好脸了。

尹净汉赞许地拍拍他的脸，又转头让崔胜澈出去的时候记得关大灯。

崔胜澈超委屈，但没办法，磨磨蹭蹭的结果是收获了尹净汉的一枚眼刀，最后只能一步三回头地走了。

崔小兔还不知道自己这就算赢了他爸，吸了吸鼻子，妈妈，爸爸为什么走了？我也想我们三个人……他突然想起他要当哥哥了，打了个嗝赶紧改口，不对，是四个人，我们一起睡觉。

尹净汉拍拍他的背，难得温柔，等小孩子出生了妈妈可能就没有办法只照顾你啦，所以我们现在要享受两人时光，不许你爸加入。

崔小兔点点头，伸手摸了摸尹净汉的小腹，那里还是很光滑平坦的一片皮肤，根本无法想象里面正在孕育着一个新的生命。他把头埋进尹净汉怀里，很快就困了。

……妈妈，什么时候才能知道是弟弟还是妹妹啊？

现在医生都不会说的哦，当初有你的时候也是很久之后才知道是个男孩子。

我不想叫小狗……崔小兔迷迷糊糊的，说话也有点口齿不清，但是如果是妹妹的话，女孩子叫小兔会比较好听，我……我当小狗也没关系的……我可以让给她……

尹净汉在黑暗里亲了亲儿子头顶的发旋，然后笑了起来，声音很低，他知道崔小兔已经睡着了。

明年才能和那个小家伙相遇呢，在这之前还是安心当爸爸妈妈的小兔子吧。


	5. Chapter 5

崔小兔做了一个梦，醒来的时候觉得很崩溃，睁眼的一瞬间发现看见的不是自家的天花板，也没有他妈按照自己喜好强行装上去的兔子灯，更崩溃了。他掀开被子就往外面跑，一头撞进正准备来叫他起床的文俊辉怀里。

是的，好巧不巧在尹老师出差的期间，崔检察官也去了邻市开会。家里大人都不在家的结果就是，崔小兔只能像之前的无数次一样被托管在了隔壁全家。

崔小兔有点认床，前一天夜里不停做梦，没怎么睡踏实。又因为临睡前听到爸爸和圆佑叔叔打电话，他在电话这头跟爸爸夸下海口说自己一个人也可以睡得很好，所以做了噩梦也不敢爬起来找大人。

崔小兔觉得自己太难了，这会儿撞上了文俊辉才终于找到了情绪的宣泄口，终于忍不住放声大哭起来。

文俊辉被他吓了一跳，一大早不知道崔小兔怎么就哭了，来不及思考别的只能先手忙脚乱地给他擦眼泪。

崔小兔一边哭一边抽，灰灰，我……我……我要当小狗了……

文俊辉不知道小狗是怎么回事，这不问还好，一问崔小兔哭得更厉害了。

我梦见我妈生了妹妹，呜呜呜呜，我不是不喜欢妹妹，但是我要当小狗了呜呜呜呜呜。

全圆佑刚洗漱完毕，从卫生间一出来就看到这一幕，想起崔胜澈之前跟他讲过的关于小狗的来龙去脉，忍不住皱着鼻子笑了起来。

文俊辉看着他笑觉得莫名其妙，只能把崔小兔安顿在餐桌前，准备先把早饭端上桌，反正他自己看到吃的就会忘记烦恼，他觉得崔小兔肯定也是。

全圆佑趁着两人在厨房的空档给他讲了小狗的故事，文俊辉不以为然，还怪他怎么笑小孩子。全圆佑说幸好是我起名字，不然你跟净汉哥他们学坏了，小孩真的叫猫猫怎么办，而且还有俩，我当时都怕你醒来直接叫他们猫猫一号和二号。

嗯嗯，文俊辉端着两杯豆浆出去，心不在焉地回他，你起的名字最好，圆圆和飞飞，真有创意，我都要为你鼓掌了。

崔小兔吸溜着鼻涕，听着全圆佑和文俊辉拌嘴，勉强忍住了眼泪。

早饭完毕，崔小兔摸了摸肚子，觉得那些不太开心的情绪消失了一些。加上今天是周末，天气很好，外面的阳光照进客厅里，暖洋洋的。崔小兔想下楼去玩，但是两位大人好像更愿意在家里宅着，一个在电脑桌前打游戏，一个抱着手机打游戏。他回头看了眼文俊辉，叹了口不属于这个年纪的老成气，坐在客厅的地毯上开始给圆圆和飞飞唱儿歌。

小兔子乖乖，把门开开——

小时候尹净汉经常在他耳边念叨这首歌，有时候兴致来了还篡改歌词，好一点是妈妈回来了立刻开门，可怕一点是狼外婆来了破门而入，最开始的时候崔小兔是真的有被他吓到掉眼泪。所以为了让小朋友没有心理阴影，崔小兔决定要好好给他们唱完。

——不开不开我不开，妈妈没回来，谁来也不开。

唱着唱着崔小兔竟然觉得有点难受。他好几天没见尹净汉了，现在就连崔胜澈也不在他身边。

他瘪瘪嘴，觉得自己被这个世界遗弃了，可是在弟弟妹妹面前不能表现出来啊。崔小兔想起崔胜澈说过他小时候的梦想就是要做一个顶天立地的男子汉，他觉得崔胜澈真的超有担当，他揉了把脸，把忍在眼眶里的眼泪眨巴了回去，在心里默默发誓他也要成为像爸爸那样的男人。

圆圆和飞飞不知道为什么咯咯笑了起来，可能是觉得崔小兔的表情有点滑稽，崔小兔立刻装作生气的样子吓唬他们，反正尹净汉经常这么做，吓唬自己吓唬爸爸，他可是得到了亲妈的真传，应付比自己小的小孩还是足够得心应手的。

躺在沙发上的文俊辉看他们玩得开心，一翻身滑下去，坐在地毯上也加入了三个小朋友中间。

全圆佑似乎是听见客厅动静不小的吵闹声，从里间走了出来，一边说着不要在地上闹了容易着凉，一边去给他们拿早上文俊辉买早点的时候带回来的橘子。

崔小兔伸手接过来，兴奋地说我爸爸最喜欢冬天的橘子啦！

文俊辉被全圆佑塞了一大瓣橘子，咕咕哝哝地说我们当然知道了，橘子皮可是净汉哥送给胜澈哥的第一份礼物。

崔小兔瞪大了眼睛，他还不知道这件事，于是赶紧爬过去抓住文俊辉的手臂，摇了摇，希望他再多说一点爸爸妈妈年轻时候的故事。

不要急呀，文俊辉摸摸他的脑袋，只要小兔乖乖，在你爸爸妈妈回来之前，每天给你讲一个。

崔小兔点点头，庄严宣誓自己不会调皮捣蛋。

真好，那么我也可以安心等他们回来了。他想，但是又暗暗攥紧了手里的那个橘子。

可是我更想听爸爸妈妈给我讲故事，所以你们要快点回来啊。

+++++

不知道这个系列该怎么收尾就暂且先停在这里吧

希望2020一切顺利，有好事发生


End file.
